


Mr Magpie

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: One of my less angsty and more random poems, hope you enjoyed! :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Mr Magpie

Do you see the shimmers, shifting changing?

Taking all that glimmers, world forsaking.

Hello Mr Magpie, Mr Magpie.

Nice to see you magpie, Mr Magpie.

Do you see the colours? They’re transforming.

Do you see the brightness, so consuming?

  
  
  


Hello Mr Magpie, Mr Magpie.

Where are you Mr Magpie, Mr Magpie?

Do you remember Mr Magpie, when we both tried?

Now the brightness Mr Magpie, burns my eyes.

When you leave, where do you go?

Hopping, ecstatic, away from me.

What do you see? What do you know?

Life and a world with clarity?

Filtered and fractured, what is this sight?

My movement, so assured, sets you to flight!

Hello Mr Magpie, Mr Magpie.

Where were you Mr Magpie, Mr Magpie?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my less angsty and more random poems, hope you enjoyed! :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
